


Collateral

by xylazine



Series: Wing-0 [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: AU - Crossfire verse. A collection of pieces from Heero's pov in the Crossfire verse.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: Wing-0 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188329
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	1. Creator's Choice #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero contemplates his life as it was and what it could be. A companion piece set in the Crossfire Verse for parts 1-5.

His life had changed the day he'd met Relena. Dressed in moonlight, she was like an unattainable dream, the promise of something more than the hollow life he led. He should have killed her, could have continued the life he knew. This in between was worse than feeling nothing. When he'd closed out all his emotions, he didn't have to face all the lives he'd taken, all the questions he never asked. Now, guilt washed over him in a crushing wave.

He was moving towards a future he didn't understand, weighed down by a past he couldn't shake and a present he didn't want. He clenched his fist. It made his role as a Gundam operative difficult. He was one of an elite handful that received orders and was to act without question. His loyalty and success were to be irrefutable. Yet here he was questioning his orders, questioning if he could continue on as things were. And the woman whose life he was to end... He found herself wanting to protect her.

He did what missions he could with little blood shed. He was still an expert at reconnaissance, could slip in unnoticed and obtain whatever information was needed. The same skills that made him so effective at killing worked to gather intelligence. He couldn't keep it up forever but maybe he could buy enough time until he figured out how to proceed. 

The task to kill her was a standing order. If he changed his mind, he could complete his mission and return to good standing. If he didn't finish the job, someone else could always do it for him. He knew no one would be as effective as he was, but efficacy didn't matter when anyone complete it. It was no longer just about him. He found himself making a decision he never thought he would: he would save a life instead of take it.


	2. 11 - Animal Instinct, Heero's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #11 from Heero's pov
> 
> Dedicated to the_black_rose for continually inspiring my muse, even when she isn't trying (too hard)!

Heero stared at the note, his brain kicking into fight or flight mode. Every fiber of his being screamed run, leave before they acted on the unwritten threat. But his heart, a voice he wasn't used to hearing, sung protect.

It would have been safer to take the fire exit. His front door was surely being watched. And while the Colonization Liberation Organization likely had eyes on his windows, it would be easier to get lost in a sea of rooftops than stick to foot paths. But he knew she couldn't do it. Not with her arm. The arm she'd been shot in because of him. He shook his head. Once upon a time, he'd have thought himself weak for thinking such things. She was a distraction that could very well get them both killed. But he couldn't leave her behind.

He threw the note down, no longer frozen in place. He didn't know if they knew Relena was here but he wasn't going to let them come to him. They wanted him motivated to continue his work, but her, they wanted her dead. The colonies didn't want to be tied to Alliance rule, a rule that had left them struggling to survive. They saw Relena as a growing threat to their independence.

He moved through the apartment gathering their belongings. They hadn't been there long and he'd barely unpacked any of his items. He carefully sifted through clothing and rations to ensure there were no tracking devices. Once he was satisfied with that their bags were packed with changes of clothes and necessities, he returned to Relena.

He set the packs on the table and went to help her into her sling. His actions were steady and sure, acting on instinct to make sure everything was secure. He didn't know which operative was watching him, honestly didn't know the others by face but modus operandi, but wanted to ensure her safety. As he became aware of what he was doing, where his hands were lingering on the straps of her pack and sling, he found himself unable to look away.

She was smaller than him, almost delicate with her slim build and upturned nose. Her flaxen fringe softened her face, granting a sort of serenity to the steel of her determined gaze. He found himself wanting to lose himself in her features, learn the slopes and angles of her eyes, her cheeks, her lips. His hand flexed, aching to feel the curve of his mouth.

It took all of his willpower to turn away from her and not give in to his errant desire. He had too much blood on his hands to be with someone like her but he could make sure she lived so no other child had to grow up like he did. He couldn't grasp her idealism, didn't see how peace could be achieved, but he found himself hoping for she could do it. If not for him, then those to come, a generation that didn't grow up at war.

He moved to the door, searching for any signs of his fellow Gundam operatives. Satisfied that there was no immediate threat he opened the door and reached for her hand. As she slipped her fingers into his, he felt his bearings shift. Light flickered against the darkness of his soul. He drew in a ragged breath and tugged her after him. Now wasn't the time to examine the unfamiliar feelings she awoke in him. Not when the sun was far too bright and the shadows far too few and unseen adversaries could be waiting at every corner.


End file.
